Spice Of Life
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee's life has a lot more flavour since he met Ryo. Written for Challenge #122: Flavor at fan flashworks.


**Title:** Spice Of Life

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Bikky

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Somewhere around Vol. 4.

 **Summary:** Dee's life has a lot more flavour since he met Ryo.

 **Word Count:** 676

 **Content Notes:** None necessary.

 **Written For:** Challenge #122:Flavor at fan_flashworks

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee slumped onto the sofa, happily stuffed. Ever since Ryo had appeared in his life it was as if the world was full of previously unimagined flavours, and he didn't just mean his partner's excellent cooking. Although… How did Ryo make ordinary vegetables, even things Dee thought he hated with a vengeance, taste so good? Had to be some kind of magic, everything seemed to taste better than it ever had.

The rich aroma of coffee drifted from the kitchen and Dee smiled in contentment. He didn't even care that he'd be roped into helping with the dishes in a bit; it was a small price to pay for eating like a king several times a week. He was getting thoroughly spoiled, if he wasn't careful he was going to get fat.

He almost laughed at that thought; never gonna happen. Ryo liked to keep in shape, and Dee knew he must be a masochist because he let himself be talked into going running or visiting the gym, just so he could torment himself with the sight of Ryo in shorts and t-shirt, working out. It was enough to make his mouth water. In winter, motivation was harder to come by, sweat pants and hoodies weren't as appealing or revealing, but he still found himself tagging along, just because.

Ryo's moods too were a smorgasbord of flavours, as changeable as the weather. Even after working together for over a year, he was still something of an enigma to Dee. When it came to work, he was the consummate professional, but the rest of the time he was much harder to pin down; in the physical sense as well as the metaphorical, to Dee's eternal frustration.

He could be sweet and affectionate one minute and cold as ice the next. Beneath the calm and mellow exterior was a hot temper that could be unleashed without warning over seemingly trivial things. His mild manners hid an acid tongue, and Dee had learned that when roused to anger, Ryo was capable of language as salty as any seasoned sailor, even though he tended to turn scarlet with embarrassment afterwards, as if ashamed that he even knew such words. Dee wanted to know every one of Ryo's many moods intimately, just as he longed to familiarise himself with every inch of Ryo's body.

Each kiss Dee had stolen from the infuriatingly intriguing man had only served to tantalise him further, Ryo's lips warm and soft against his own, breath still tinged with the minty freshness of toothpaste of the slightly bitter aftertaste of the coffee they both drank far too much of. Once he'd even caught a hint of chocolate, stirring fantasies in his mind of Ryo, chocolate sauce, honey, whipped cream, and a night of sticky, flavoursome fun. Ryo had looked at him strangely and asked if he was alright because he was staring into space with a weird expression on his face.

It hadn't been easy coming up with a believable explanation for his reaction when Ryo had served ice cream with chocolate sauce for desert that evening! The temptation to grab the sauce, pounce, and sample chocolate-flavoured Ryo had been almost overwhelming, but the way Bikky had been looking at him, he probably wouldn't have lived long enough to enjoy it. He'd had to settle for fantasising that Ryo was licking something other than the spoon, and then he'd had to excuse himself from the table to take care of a very urgent problem in private.

One day, Dee promised himself, one day he'd experience everything Ryo Maclean had to offer; whatever it took, he'd keep trying until the object of his desires gave in. There was no way Ryo could withstand his advances forever, it was simply a matter of time. If there was one thing Dee was, it was persistent; when he wanted something, he never gave up until he got it. Eventually he was going to wear down his partner's resistance, and when he did, he just knew it was going to be amazing!

.

The End


End file.
